Jaster Rogue
Jaster Rogue - Jaster Rogue is the main protagonist in Rogue Galaxy. He has a connection to the infamous bounty hunter Desert Claw. Jaster's father left him as a baby on the doorstep of the Rosa church, where he was found by the priest, Raul. All his life he did not know who his real father or mother was, until the day a large salamander attacked Rosa. Story Jaster Rogue, a young 18-year-old boy who was abandoned on the planet Rosa as a child. He was raised by a Priest named Raul, who is like a father to Jaster. His long time dream is to travel around space and be a space pirate. One day a huge beast attacks the town; a man known as the Desert Claw, the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, shows up and helps Jaster defeat some monsters that outnumber him. After the battle, Desert Claw spots two pirates from the crew of Space Pirate Dorgengoa. He gives Jaster his weapon, the Desert Seeker, one of the Legendary 7 Star Swords, so the pirates will mistake him for Desert Claw. They soon help Jaster defeat the boss monster (The Flaming Alchemist:Salamander Mk.VIII) that attacked the town. After the battle the pirates (Simon and Steve) tell Jaster that their Captain wants to hire him. The next day Jaster decides to leave planet Rosa and join the pirates in their journey to find the Lost Planet Eden. After leaving Rosa, Jaster meets up with the rest of the crew of the Dorgenark. Kisala, the captain’s daughter, Steve, a robot and Simon, a space pirate and finally Zegram, a mercenary who agreed to join the crew. Dorgengoa, the captain, is after the legendary Planet Eden which is supposed to have vast amounts of treasure and the people that live there are immortal. As their journey continues Jaster meets new friends from different planets such as Lilika, a Burkaqua tribeswoman from the Jungle Planet Juraika, Jupis, a hacker from the Advanced Planet Zerard, and finally Deego, an Ex-Longardian soldier from the Mining Planet Vedan. On their journey, they discovered that the Great Tablets are connected to Eden. They also learn that they need Artifacts from Ancient Kings who ruled specific planets years ago. They don’t know that the president of Daytron is also after Eden, though as the story progresses the true motives of the Daytron president, Valkog, are revealed. Jaster and his party search for the 3 relics of the ancient kings: one on Zerard, one on Vedan, and one on Juraika. After finding all three relics, the relics are returned to Rosa. Jaster fights Seed, an artificial human created by Daytron, and defeats him. Jaster then opens the gate to a labyrinth containing the secret to Eden. While in the Rosa labyrinth, Jaster and Kisala discover that Kisala is actually the princess of Eden, known as Mariglenn. When the party leaves the ruins they see Valkog attacking the town Jaster grew up in. Raul, Jaster’s foster father, tries to stop the attacking ship but is killed, but before he dies gives Jaster an artifact connected to Eden/Mariglenn. After this, they go into the Kuje desert on Rosa to continue their journey. In the Kuje Desert, they discover the town of Johannaburg. The party discovers that Johannaburg was frozen in time by a woman named Johanna in order to protect it from a plague killing its villagers. In the town they meet the ghost of the women Johanna, who turns out to be Jaster’s mother and also a descendant of the Star King. Jaster then fights his mother in order to unlock his own powers and wins. Afterwards, the Jaster and the others run into Desert Claw again, who turns out to be Jaster’s father and that his real name is Mizel. Mizel describes how he came to Johannaburg and Johanna and that they fell in love and had Jaster. However, after giving birth, Johanna died from a disease, and Desert Claw left Jaster with Raul in order for Jaster to find his own destiny. Mizel knew Jaster would be the one to bring peace to the galaxy and save it. He tells them to continue to Eden to find the way to save the galaxy. Arrived on Mariglenn/Eden, Jaster learns that the planet has been removed from the entire Wilhelser System to encase the ever growing Rune, as well as an evil entity made purely of Rune, known as Mother. Jaster and Kisala find that the king, Kisala's father, has become a beast and put him out of his misery. Before perishing, he awakens Kisala's Drigellum, an aura made out of the memories with in people's hearts. He tells them they must awaken the other Drigellums inside the hearts of Kisala's friends to craft a sword powerful enough to defeat Mother. When the sword is formed, the group enters Mother's lair where they battle her. Upon being defeated, Mother transforms into her true state, in response to which the Star King enters Jaster. The Star King tries to reason with Mother by forgiving the past of a time when she was a sorceress named Ilzarbella and was once beside the Star King. Mother leaves the Star King no choice and is defeated at the hand of the legendary Drigellum sword. Valkog's ship appears over Mother's lair after the fight. Needing a new host, the Rune drags the ship along with Valkog and his two assistants Norma and Izel. With the power of the Rune, the ship transforms them into the Demon Battleship, a new host for the Rune. Kisala's mother appears and gives Jaster the Drigellum of Prayer, making a new sword for him. Jaster and his friends split up in order to take down the ship's weapons. After the final section of the ship is destroyed by Jaster, the crew escapes as the environment is destroyed by the energy released in the Rune's "death throes". The planet Mariglenn returns to its place amongst the other planets within Wilhelser System. The crew and Jaster then parts with Kisala, who has made the noble decision to become the new Queen of Mariglenn. Jaster, Zegram, Monsha, and Dorgengoa sit aboard the Dorgenark after the rest of their friends had returned home. The group then heads off to claim their "ultimate treasure" on the new Mariglenn: Kisala. The final scene tells that this was the final mission the Dorgengoa Pirates ever pulled off as pirates. It is strongly implied that they took back Kisala, but that is where the story ends. Personality Jaster is impatient, yet kind. He gets irritated at the slightest comment but is actually very gentle. Jaster cares about the people he knows. For example, when Raul, the priest dies, Jaster lets out a tear and mourns for him until Kisala manages to calm him down. Appearance Jaster appears as a handsome young boy in his late teens with short blonde hair, a fit muscular body and grayish shade of blue eyes. His most distinguishing feature is the unique birthmark on the left side of his face. This was inherited from his mother, and it is actually the mark of the Star King. As with the other party members, Jaster has multiple alternate costumes. Weapons Jaster uses Swords as main weapons. There are many swords to choose from, but there are 11 special swords that can't be bought and each haveing 4 different forms with their final forms having a different name as well. These include the Seven Star Swords, Desert Seeker, Zeo Sychros, Sword of Sin, Libra King's Sword, and the Dorgenedge. All, but the Libra King's Sword's final form (Ruler's Horn) surpass the 314 limit in their final form and the Dorgenedge's final form named the Dorgencalibur is the strongest. Jaster's secondary weapon is a gun that can be fire up to about 100 rounds every battle. Revelations *Flash Sword *Break Throw *Whirlwind *Illusion Sword *Desert Wind *Shooting Star *Supernova Star King It is revealed later in the game that Jaster is a direct descendant of the King of Legend, The Star King. This is where Jaster gets his powers from. This is also the reason why he was able to open the way to Mariglenn. When using this power, he glows in a fiery red aura, his voice deepens and sounds more menacing and he gains a strong increase in power. He used this power four times, to battle the Beast Seed, Johanna, Mother, and Valkog, the final boss. Trivia *Jaster Rogue is voiced by Will Friedle, a voice actor who is known for his superhero roles. He plays Terry McGinnis in DC's Batman Beyond, as well as Dick Grayson/Nightwing in DC's Batman Unlimited series. He also famously voices the sidekick Ron Stoppable in Disney's Kim Possible. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by actor Hiroshi Tamaki. Gallery File:Rg-jaster-concept.jpg|Concept art of Jaster. 00458749-photo-rogue-galaxy.jpg|Jaster without Desert Seeker. Jaster_jungle_coat.png|Jaster's Jungle Coat Outfit. Jaster_pirate's_outfit.png|Jaster's Space Pirate Outfit. Jaster_captain's_uniform.png|Jaster's Captain's Uniform Outfit. Jaster_desert_claw's_outfit.png|Jaster's Desert Claw's Outfit. Star King Jaster (Image).JPG|Art of Jaster using Star King power Star King Jaster (PS4) 2.png|Jaster channeling the Star King's power on Rosa Reference Category:Characters Category:Teenagers